


Artwork - Cartoon: Young Aramis

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Musky done and up!<br/>Taken from an actual photograph again. Well, a combination of 2 of them to be exact and then turned it into young Aramis.</p><p>++++</p><p>Heads up! Photobucket has changed their policy and I can't use it for 3rd party hosting any longer unless I pay. If I understood them correctly all my uploaded pictures to Archive will go away. I do not have the time to re-scan and try to post them to a new site that is free. Ebm36 has told me of one but I'm not going to re-do them as everyone's already seen and commented on them. So if you see any of my artwork or read Three Musketeers and a Bebe or The Family That Spies Together Stays Together, pictures maybe gone. LOL!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork - Cartoon: Young Aramis

 


End file.
